


How Do I Get You Alone?

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Threesomes, butt plug, mpreg (blink and you'll miss it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis felt better after it, better about the way he felt, better about Zayn and Liam and the way he knew he would never be able to live without them. And better for accepting the inevitability of never ever telling them just to never feel the pain of losing them. (Maybe that wasn't what Harry had in mind, but... whatever).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Get You Alone?

Louis has this thing, right, this thing about pinching peoples nipples and slapping their bums and leaving hickeys on their necks and snogging them when he really knows he shouldn't.

But then again, it's not really just anyone.

He's had a thing for Liam since he watched him on X-Factor in 2008. He was just so shy and cute and darling and Louis couldn't help but fall had over heels. 

It was a stupid celebrity crush, well, until it wasn't. 

It turned into something more when they started X-Factor together, and then when they got put together into a band. And then when they lost the competition together.

God, when the lost the competition...

The look on Liam's face. It hurt so much just to see him like that. He had tried so hard, done everything right. He was heartbroken. Louis was heartbroken just watching Liam cry. He didnt want Liam to ever cry. Would do anything to make sure it never ever happened again.

They got their contract and suddenly everything was different for them, crazy, brilliant, amazing. Life changing.

Louis learned to love Liam over time, but as loud and crazy and boisterious as he was, he was tiny and insecure and he couldn't bare the inevitable heartache of regection from Liam.

So in time, he put his feelings for Liam on the back burner.

Falling for Zayn was honestly a complete accident. It was just... Easy. Being with Zayn was like being with someone who knew his heart, knew everything he wanted and needed in life, knew everything about him. Being with Zayn was comfortable and soft and warm and like home.

It was the middle of the night when he realised he was in love with Zayn, too (because he could never stop loving Liam). It was cold and dark and he was a million miles away from home and he could feel the soft thump thump of Zayn's heart on his back and he just knew.

It was hard to come to terms with at first, hard, because how could you been in love with two people? It just wasn't real.

Zayn was home, and Liam was everything he loved about the world. And now that Louis thought about it, even if he could have one of them, it wouldn't feel right without the other, so yeah, you could love two people.

And what made it worse, was that Louis knew. He knew that neither of them would ever love him back. At least not in the way he wanted. Not in the way he needed them to be.

~~~~~~

The thing with Harry is that as big and tall and slightly menacing he could look, the kid was a teddy bear. A feminine, adorable fucking teddy bear.

Nevermind the bullshit people believed about their invisible relationship, Harry was Louis's best friend. His little brother.

Harry knew everything about him, even before Louis really knew it himself.

"Louis?"

Louis had looked up at Harry from the television screen (The Dark Knight. The scene where The Joker snuck into the hospital dressed as a nurse to terrorise Harvey Dent) and had smiled, waiting for him to continue.

"Babe, can we talk about Zayn and Liam?"

So they did. 

They talked and they talked until Louis couldn't talk anymore, throat tight and raw, eyes red and cheeks wet. Harry hugged him, kissed his forehead and sent him to bed after a cuppa and couple of Niall's choc chip cookies.

Louis felt better after it, better about the way he felt, better about Zayn and Liam and the way he knew he would never be able to live without them. And better for accepting the inevitability of never ever telling them just to never feel the pain of losing them. 

(Maybe that wasn't what Harry had in mind, but... whatever).

~~~~~~

Louis told Zayn when everything started falling around them, crumbling like sand. It wasn't exactly his best idea, but then again, it was, because what followed was what made it work.

"Zayn, you can't fucking leave." Louis had cried, arms crossed over his chest as the two stood in the arena's makeshift dressing room while the others were on a lower level, eating dinner before the show. "You can't fucking leave me, okay, and you know why? Because I fucking love you, and I've loved you for a very fucking long time, and I can deal if I can't fucking have you, but I can't fucking deal with you not being here, okay?" Louis fell with a sigh onto the couch behind him, curling into the corner with his legs pressed up against his chest, head in his knees.

"Louis? You love me?" Zayn said softly, so softly, Louis almost thought he'd imagined it, but he felt fingers tipping his chin up and wiping at the tears he hadn't even realised he'd shed. Zayn ran his fingers through Louis's soft hair, lips curling up into a smile before he leant down and pressed their lips together, soft and chaste.

"You've got such pretty lips, Lou." Zayn whispered against Louis's lips, coaxing Louis onto his back so he could climb on top of him and kiss him again. "Think about them all the time. Think about you, Louis, all the time."

Louis whined into Zayn's mouth and scrabbled for purchase on Zayn's back, taking a hold in both hands of his shirt. Zayn ground his hips down into Louis's, so Louis could feel the line of his cock in his joggers against his lower stomach and his crotch.

"I fucking love you, Lou. And I want you to think about being my boyfriend, okay? My out boyfriend."

Louis's eyes shot open and he gasped as he pulled away from Zayn's lips. "Zayn are you serious?"

"Yep." He answered, slowly rocking his hips down into Louis's before stopping, blinking at Louis.

"Oh, god yes. Please." Louis answered. "So bad, wanna be your boyfriend so bad, Zee." Zayn grinned and dug his hand into Louis's joggers, taking a hold of Louis's hard cock and pulling it out. "Fuck." He whined as Zayn crawled backwards so he was facing Louis's lap, and he took him into his mouth without any preamble, sucking him down until the head of Louis's cock hit the back of Zayn's throat. "Zayn." Louis curled his fingers in Zayn's hair and whined again, louder, trying not to fuck his cock up into Zayn's mouth. 

Zayn curled his tongue around the side of Louis's cock and pulled back up, sucking until only the head of Louis's cock was in his mouth and his tongue was flicking out to lick the tip.

"Fuck, Zayn, come back up here." Louis begged, pulling at Zayn's shoulders until the younger popped up and went, chuckling at Louis. 

They kissed, and Louis took out Zayn's cock before they were grinding against each other until Louis came, back arching against Zayn, fingers tightening in Zayn's hair, whining high in his throat.

"There we go, Lou, I'm gonna come, your so gorgeous," Zayn babbled as he took a hold of his cock and jerk over Louis's stomach on his knees, thumbing pressing into the slit at the head of his cock until he came, painting white over Louis's belly and his t-shirt, rucked up over his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Lou, so good."

Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn's back and pulled him down onto him so they were pressed together as they came down.

~~~~~~

Louis's surprised as fuck that Zayn figures it out on his own, and that he isn't freaking out, because if it had been Zayn in love with Liam, he'd maybe freak out a little.

Instead, Zayn just sat him down in Louis's living room half way through their break, just before they start recording the new album, and said, calmly, "So, you love Liam, too, right."

And he said 'too', so Louis's not sure what to think.

"I-"

"S'alright, Lou, I've know for a while now. Years, like. It wasn't exactly a secret, babe. And I'm not freaking out, because, I knew exactly when you started feeling the same way for me, because, let's be honest, I'm a bit more... observant than our Liam."

Louis wants to cry and run away and hide, because what the fuck is Zayn saying?

"So, I propose we get Liam in on this."

The fuck?

"No, I mean it, Lou. I'm not, like a total idiot, okay, I see the way you look at him, even when you don't notice you're doing it, like, but that's not to say I'm only offering this for you, because, babe, I've kinda imagined his cock up me arse for four years, so."

"Zayn..."

"No, Louis, don't say anything, okay? Just... Tell me the truth, okay? If I were to get Liam here right now, proposition him, and have him agree, would you want it?"

Louis blinked over at Zayn, jaw a little slack. "I- oh God, yes." Louis said, nodding his head vigurously. "I'm sorry, Zee, it's just..."

"I know, babe, can't say I don't feel the same." Zayn replied, pulling Louis into his lap, curling his hands around the tops of Louis's thighs. "Gonna fuck you Lou, gonna tell you all the things I want you and Liam to do while I watch, babe, and you're gonna ride me, m'kay?"

Louis whined and nodded his head, grinding down into Zayn's lap, reaching for his t-shirt and pulling it off, doing the same for Zayn's vest. "Pants, fucking pants." Louis whined as Zayn leant up to press their lips together, hard, licking into his mouth.

Zayn curled his hands into the back of Louis's joggers and his boxer briefs, tugging them down over his arse, pressing a finger against Louis's wet, stretched hole, chuckling into his mouth.

"Got impatient." Louis answered with a grin, riding the two fingers Zayn had thrust inside him, spreading him wide. "C'mon, Zee."

Zayn chuckled again, nodding his head and pulling his lips away from Louis's, standing him up so he could tug his joggers all the way down, cock slapping up against his stomach. Louis reached down for Zayn's before clambering back into his boyfriend's lap, kneeling over his cock and taking a hold of it, dropping down hard and fast.

"Fuck, Louis, so fucking tight." Zayn grunted as Louis moved his hips in figure eights. "God, imagine Liam splitting you open like this, baby, fucking into you so hard your crying," Louis whined and pulled himself up off of Zayn's cock so he could slam down with a thick 'Slap!' of skin. He rode Zayn to the beat of his heart, moaning high in his throat everytime Zayn's dick brushed against his prostate. "God, what if we fucked you at the same time, Lou? God, youd be fucking gaping." Louis cried as Zayn thrust up into him, pinching Louis's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "You'd like that, baby, wouldn't you? Such a cock slut, aren't you?"

Louis whined and rode Zayn harder, dick leaking over his stomach. "God, yes, please, Zayn. Anything. Everything. Please."

Zayn chuckled and flipped them over so Louis was on his back, thighs up against his stomach as Zayn fucked into him hard. "Imagine all three of us after a show. You get so horny, baby, need me to fuck you so hard. You've seen him after a concert, hyped up on adrenaline, imagine him fucking into you then, god, you'd be screaming for us." Zayn wrapped his hands around the back of Louis's knees, spreading his legs wider so he could watch himself fuck into Louis. "I'll make you watch him fuck me, maybe, get you tied up to the bed, make you watch, but you can't touch."

Louis curled his fingers into Zayn's hair tight, grinding his cock up against Zayn's belly, whining and moaning and babbling out a litany of fuckfuckfuckme, ZaynfuckmeI'mgonnacome, and c'monc'monLiam'dfuckmeharderc'mon.

Zayn growled, dicking into Louis as fast as he could, grinding harder against Louis's prostate until Louis came with a high whine, his orgasm ripping through his body almost violently, his arse clenching around Zayn's cock.

"God, Louis, I'm gonna come," Zayn moaned, fucking into Louis once, twice, three times more before spilling into Louis's hole with a loud groan into Louis's ear.

~~~~~~

He feels like fucking kicking Zayn when he finds out what the fuckers done, because what made him think that Liam walking in on him and Louis fucking would make him want to join? He's just ridiculous.

Louis was on his back with Zayn between his thighs, licking into his hole when he realised Liam was there, standing at the door with his mouth gaping open, a bulge so very clear in his jeans from where Louis was.

"Fuck!" Louis cried as he came onto his belly, back arching at the thought of Liam seeing him like that, all spread open and needy.

"Oh my god."

Zayn lifted himself up and grinned wolfishly, turning back to look at Liam.

"I'm sorry, you just... And I... I have a key, and..." Liam said, eyes still wide, mouth slack.

"I know, babe." Zayn replied, nodding his head. "Come 'ere, c'mon, Li." Liam's face went beet red, but he followed Zayn's instructions (because, really, they were a demand, not a suggestion, and Louis knew the difference), carefully stepping through the room until he was a foot away from the bed. "C'mon, babe, want you to see this."

When Liam was closer, Zayn shuffled the side to give him a clearer view of Louis's wet hole, using his thumbs to spread him wider so Liam could see.

"Fuck." 

"He's so wet, Li, so fucking hot inside. So tight, even though I fuck him almost twice a day. He's begging for it, see, like, begging for your cock." Zayn said, and Louis whined, because Zayn's so fucking good at dirty talk, getting him all hot and aching. "C'mon, Li, he wants it so bad."

"Liam," Louis whined again, hand curling around his cock as it begins to fatten up again. "Liam, I want you to fuck me so bad, please."

"I... God. Louis." Liam settled onto the bed next to Zayn, eyes still a little wide, hands unsure as he reached forward to spread Louis wider, hands curled over Zayn's. "God, Louis."

"Lookit, Li, he's so pink and little. C'mon, babe, he's begging for it." Zayn said, pulling his hands back from beneath Liam's so he could reach up to cup Liam's cheeks and pull him forward for a kiss, hot and wet and messy.

Louis fucked up into his fist as he watched, jaw slack, pupils blown.

"C'mon, Li, you gonna fuck him? You gonna fuck him hard? He likes that, he's such a cock slut babe, wants to be used, he does." Zayn asked onced he'd pulled away from Liam, a line of spit still keeping them together. "He's ready for your cock, babe, c'mon."

Liam groaned before he nodded his head, and Zayn helped him get his kit off, until he was kneeled behind Louis, cock hard and thick.

"God, babe, you're so big, gonna split him open,"

"C'mon, Liam, c'mon, c'mon, I want you in me, like fucking 2008." Louis whined, curling one of his small hands around Liam's hip, tugging him forward, onto him. "C'mon, Liam, please."

Liam nodded his head vigurously, turning back to look at Zayn, who was on his knees with his cock in his hand, not doing anything, just holding it. "Do you have a condom?"

"No, please," Louis whined, shaking his head. "Want you to come in me, c'mon, babe, c'mon."

Liam nodded, crawling closer to Louis's body, hesitantly taking a hold of Louis's thighs and pulling his hips up into Liam's lap, taking a hold of his cock and pressing carefully into Louis's hole, watching his face for any signs of discomfort.

"Fuck, Liam." Louis whined as Liam slid in slowly, inch by hot, thick inch until Liam had bottomed out, his hips pressed into Louis' arse. "Liam, Liam, c'mon, fuck me, please."

So Liam did, dicking into Louis slow, but deep, digging his fingers into Louis's thick thighs as the smaller man curled his toes into Liam's shoulders, where he'd braced his feet as Liam started fucking unto him.

"God, look at that." Louis heard Zayn say and looked over to see Zayn's chin hooked over Liam's shoulder, watching Liam's dick sink into Louis over and over and over again. "Stretch so wide, Lou, spliting in half on Liam's big fat cock, huh?"

Louis whined and arched his back againsg the bed. "Zayn, please, please, please, c'mon, Zayn."

"What do you want, darlin'?" Zayn asked, watching Louis over Liam's shoulder, the fingers of his left hand pressing into Liam's belly, his right curling towards where Liam's cock and Louis's hole met.

"Want your cock, c'mon."

Zayn grinned wolfishly. "Where, baby? In your mouth? In your arse?" Louis whined and straighted his leg past Liam to curl it around Zayn's back, digging his heel into Zayn's shoulder. "You want both of us to fuck you, Lou, you slutty boy?" Louis whimpered, nodding his head, pulling Zayn and Liam further towards him. "Alright, baby. Liam, pull him up."

Liam pulled Louis up into his lap, and Louis whined as he dropped further onto Liam's cock while Zayn moved to sit behind Louis. Zayn tucked his fingers beside Liam's cock and both he and Louis moaned into each others mouth. 

When Zayn started fitting the head of his cock in beside Liam's, Louis had to bite into Liam's shoulder to take away the pain as best he could, fingernails digging into Liam's shoulders.

"It's alright, Lou, you're doing so well, baby," Louis whimpered as the head of Zayn's cock fit itself into Louis's hole. "Alright, darling, that's the thickest part through, c'mon, you can do it." Zayn carefully slid the rest of his cock in and curled his arm sround Louis's belly, pulling him down so his back and Zayn's chest were pressed together as Zayn started fucking him, hard, bracing his feet against the bed. "C'mon, Liam, gotta fuck him again." They found an easy rhythm, fucking into Louis while the other pulled out, and Zayn wrapped his hands around Louis's cock to pull him off. "You gonna come, darling? Gonna come for us?"

Louis hmmed out a whine, nodding his head, fucking himself down onto their cocks, and back up again into Zayn's fist. "God, I'm gona come, gonna come, so close, Zee, Liam, fuck, c'mon," when Zayn thumbed at the slit of Louis's cock, he came with a high whimper, dick spurting over his and Liam's bellies, clenching tight around Zayn and Liam. "God, fuck, I love you, I love you both, fuck, c'mon, come in me, please, c'mon."

Liam came first, spurting inside Louis after one last thrust, pressing his lips against Louis's, and then Zayn came, for thrusts later, adding to the come inside Louis, biting into the skin of Louis neck and moaning.

"Zayn, God, Zayn, get the... Get the thing," Louis tried, pointing to the bedside drawer.

"You're on top of me, darling, and I'd have to get out of you." Zayn replied, rubbing Louis's belly soothingly, spreading the stickiness there. "Liam, can you see if you can reach into the top drawer? But try not to pull out."

"Yeah." Liam agreed, reaching over for the drawer handle, opening it and turning back to Zayn and Louis. "What am I getting?"

"The plug. It's blue." 

"Shit." Liam swore, coming back with the plug, holding it out for Zayn who took it, reaching down to carefully pull out Liam's cock first, and then his own, stuffing the plug into Louis's used hole.

"There we go, baby boy, now, are you going to properly tell Liam what you said when you came?"

Louis blushed, pushing himself up so he was sitting in Zayn's lap, facing Liam, who looked a little nervous.

"Liam, c'mere." Louis said softly, putting his arms around Liam. "Like, I said I loved you, and I meant it. Have since the X-Factor. And I also love Zayn, so, like... I dunno how to explain it."

Liam hmmed into Louis's neck. "I love you, too, Lou. Even if you pinch my nips and smack my bum and give me hard-ons at inopportune moments by giving me hickeys. Can we nap, now?"

"You're turning into Zayn, Liam." Louis grinned, turning and pulling himself and Liam down next to Zayn, curling in between them, reading down to tap his nail at the thick had of the plug in his arse.

"You gonna keep that in till tomorrow, darling? Gonna keep it in while we meet with the others? If you do, Liam and I'll suck your cock in the car after. Maybe fuck you, too. Get more come in there, get you full with our kids."

"Fuck," Louis whined, shaking his head. "S'not fair."

"What?" Liam asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Louis's got a pregnancy kink. Honestly too bad he ain't a breeder. He'd look gorgeous pregnant. Don't you agree?" Zayn asked with a chuckle. Liam nodded, reaching up to curl his fingers in Louis's hair, the other going under his head to do the same to Zayn.

"S'bit in the future, I think, babe." He chuckled, reaching forward to kiss Louis, and then Zayn. "Sides, I'd look better pregnant, I reckon."

Zayn leant up and raised an eyebrow at Liam, who continued to grin wolfishly, eyes crinkled in the corners. "Got something you'd like to share with the class, Leemo?"

"Maybe later."


End file.
